To the End and Back
by Gumby3
Summary: The Titans face their ultimate challenge. An evil being, much more evil than Slade, has taken over and destroyed the world. Nothing remains but our 5 beloved heroes. They must learn to overcome physical and mental barriers in order to defeat this being. This story consists of action, adventure, love, heartache, and friendship. Rated T for violence. Sorry if the summary sucks.


**A/N: Hello readers. This is my first story ever! So just a bit of background; when I was younger, I was obsessed with Teen Titans and now I've recently gotten back into it for some reason. I'm not complaining though. So I've been thinking about writing a fanfic for a while now, and here it is. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did TTG would not exist and there would be a season 6 of the original. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. So beautiful in fact, that our beloved heroes, the Teen Titans, went to the park to enjoy a picnic. We see many of the Jump City citizens strolling along through the park with their families, playing sports with their friends, taking in the natural surroundings. Overall, everyone is enjoying the warm, bright, sunny day blessed upon the city. As for the Titans, we see Cyborg grilling up some hotdogs and hamburgers, as well as some tofu dogs for everyone's favorite changeling. Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire were all sitting at a nearby picnic table waiting for their friend to finish cooking. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were having a conversation about how nice it was to be out of the tower for once for non-hero purposes. Meanwhile, Raven is enjoying a new book, tuning out her fellow teammates.

"I do agree, it is wonderful to be out on such a glorious day!" said Starfire.

"I agree, Star, I'm just thankful that crime rates have been so low lately." Said Robin.

"Dudes, I could totally get used to days like this, so quiet and peaceful," said Beast Boy as he smiled. He looked across the table to see Raven with her nose in her book. "What do you think Raven?"

Raven was hoping they'd leave her out of the discussion, but she could feel all of them looking at her, waiting for her to answer Beast Boy's question. "Not quiet enough," she said, bringing her focus back to her book. The other three looked at each other and shrugged, knowing that Raven is not the social type and would probably be much happier in the solitude of her room. They continued their conversation without her.

A few moments later, Cyborg walked over to the table and placed down a tray of cooked hotdogs, hamburgers, and tofu dogs as well as another tray for buns, toppings, and condiments. "Alright, eat up everyone!" Said Cyborg as he took a seat next to Beast Boy. Everyone then began to fix themselves a plate of food.

"You better have cooked my tofu separately." Said Beast Boy as he gave Cyborg a suspicious look. "Oh," replied Cyborg, with a mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Was I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"Duuuude! Gross!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he pushed his plate away from him. Cyborg began to laugh. "Oh man, I'm just messing with ya grass stain." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Beast Boy gave him an annoyed look and took his tofu dogs back and began to eat them. Starfire giggled at that.

"Friends, might we have time to journey to the mall of shopping after our meal?" asked Starfire drenching her hotdog in mustard.

"We'll see Star, I don't want to be out of the tower for too long," replied Robin.

"C'mon Robin. There hasn't been any crime all week, nothings gonna happen." said Beast Boy.

"That's why I'm suspicious. It's been too quiet. Only a matter of time before something happens." said Robin.

"He's got a point, B. But hey, I'm not complaining, gives me more time to upgrade the T-car," replied Cyborg, as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Anyway, if you're so concerned about something happening, why not just send Raven back to the tower, I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting away from us," said Beast Boy jokingly.

Raven looked up from eating her burger and gave Beast Boy a glare. She used her powers to explode his tofu dog all over his face. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all burst out laughing at the green titan now covered in tofu. Raven gave Beast Boy smirk.

"Aw man!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as he reached for the napkins to wipe off his face. "So not cool Rae," he said giving her glare.

"Aww, did grass stain get his lunch ruined?" said Cyborg, teasing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with an evil grin. "Alright, you asked for it!" he said pulling out a ball of his dirty, stinky laundry. Cyborg gave him a look of fear before he quickly got up from the table and ran away, Beast Boy not far behind.

Robin and Starfire laughed at their friend's childish antics. The remaining three titans watched the game of stankball play out while they finished their food.

"Robin, might we now journey to the mall of shopping?" asked Starfire giving him a look that every titan knew he couldn't say no to.

Robin gave her a smile. "Alright Starfire, we can go to the mall," he said.

"GLORIOUS!" exclaimed Starfire as she jumped up from the table and hugged Robin who began to turn a faint shade of red. Robin then turned to Raven after pulling himself together. "Would you mind going back to the tower? Just to check on things?" he asked. She nodded and began to clean up her mess at the table.

Robin and Starfire walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were still chasing each other with smelly laundry, to tell them that they were heading to the mall and that they could come if they wanted. Beast Boy and Cyborg declined the offer and opted to go their separate ways; Beast Boy to the comic book store and Cyborg to the auto shop.

As the other Titans left the park, Raven was left to clean up the others' mess. She rolled her eyes as she felt like she was the only one with any sense of responsibility. Nonetheless, she cleaned up their mess and headed back to the tower as instructed by Robin. As Raven flew over the city she began to wonder why the crime had been so low lately. Obviously the team had locked up all of the villains in jail, but usually, once one is put away, another breaks out. She didn't mind it though. She enjoyed the free time to catch up on her reading and believe it or not, spending time with her team. Despite her reserved, distant attitude, she loved her team and would do anything for them.

Raven arrived at the tower and went straight to the common room. She walked over to the Titans computer and check to see if there were any updates on crime. She started scrolling through all of the villains that the team put away a few weeks ago. All of them still seem to be in jail.

Since Raven found nothing out of the ordinary, she decided she would go make herself some tea and finish the book she was reading at the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall...

"Oh Robin, is the mall of shopping not the most wondrous place!" Exclaimed Starfire, who was looking through the clothing rack of one of her favorite stores.

Robin didn't care much for the mall, but it made Starfire happy, so obviously he was happy as well. "It sure is Star," he said smiling at her.

As Starfire browsed through each and every clothing rack, Robin couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts. He was still concerned about there not being much crime lately. Perhaps it is just Robin being a leader and always having to be ready in case disaster strikes. In the past, paranoia had gotten the best of him and he definitely paid for it, as well as his team. He tried to keep his concerns in check for the good of himself and his team. He just can't help feeling that something isn't right.

"Robin, what is your opinion on this?" Asked Starfire, bringing Robin out of his thoughts. She held up a plain pink sundress, the only detail being a knot tied in the front around the waist. Robin looked at the dress but didn't have the slightest clue about anything regarding fashion.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I think that would look great on you Star," he replied.

"Wonderful! I shall purchase it then!" He exclaimed, then began to drag Robin towards the register. After paying for the dress, Starfire began to drag Robin around to other clothing stores which he didn't mind much. He enjoys being around Starfire. He knows she likes him, and he likes her too, but he has a hard time sorting out those types of feelings. One day he will be able to tell her how much she means to him, just not today.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the comic book store...

Beast Boy was browsing through all of the comics hoping to find one that he had yet to read. Unfortunately, after several minutes, Beast Boy came up empty-handed. He sighed in disappointment and went up to the cashier behind the desk.

"Do you guys have anything new?" he asked the cashier.

"Nope, sorry man." He replied. Beast Boy didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Are you sure? Cause I heard there was a new release of comics about to hit the stores." He said.

The cashier sighed, looked around to see if anyone in the store was listening. He then motioned for Beast Boy to come closer. "I'm not supposed to say this, but we have those comics in the back still in their box. They just got in today and I haven't had the time to unpack them," he whispered to the green Titan. Beast Boys eyes widened as he heard this news.

"I'm not sure I'll have time to get to unpacking them, but my boss wants it done by the time the store closes today. So if some kind, desperate soul is willing to go in the back and help me with that, they may get a look at the comics before they officially hit the stores." Said the cashier, dropping obvious hints. Beast Boy, barely able to contain himself, covers his mouth with excitement.

"Dude, I could totally do that for you," he whispered back.

The cashier then led Beast Boy to the back storage room and showed him the boxes filled with all the latest comics. Beast Boy was so excited he couldn't hold it in any longer. He began to squeal like a child. The cashier instructed him to unpack the comics and unwrap them from the plastic seals and then sort them in alphabetical order. Beast Boy understood and as soon as the cashier left the room, he ran over to the boxes, picked up a comic book, unwrapped it, sat down and began to read it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the auto shop...

Cyborg was looking at the various car parts the store had to offer. He was intrigued by thoughts in his head about what he would be able to use these parts for in his car. He could enhance the turbo blasters, increase the engine speed, or even give it a lift... He decided that that last idea was a bad one, so he just decided to gather parts for the turbo blasters. After gathering some different parts for the T-car, Cyborg turned his attention to a bin labeled 'Discount.' In this bin was various scrap metals that really had no use.

Cyborg turned to the man behind the counter of the store. "Excuse me. How much are all of these?" he asked. Cyborg, being his brilliant, tech-savvy self, saw numerous purposes for these scrap pieces of metal. He would probably weld them to make some sort of addition to his car.

The man turned to Cyborg and thought for a moment before he spoke. "For you? No charge." He replied.

"Really?!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

The man smiled at Cyborg, "It's the least I can do. After all, you are a hero to the city. And as for the rest of that stuff you have; half off for that," he said.

Cyborg gave him a smile, "Thanks man, I really appreciate that." Cyborg walked up to the counter and paid for his items and walked out of the store.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Raven was in the common room sitting on the couch finishing up her book, as well as her tea. When she finished her book, she set it down on the coffee table, drank the rest of her tea and went put her teacup in the sink. As she was rinsing her cup, she heard a loud, ear-piercing sound. She knew it was coming from outside but she wasn't sure where. She ran over to the window and looked for the source of the sound. Sure enough, a glowing, blood-red light became visible in the sky. The light appeared to be getting larger; Raven assumed this meant it was getting closer. She watched as the source of the light zoomed past the tower and towards the city. Her eyes widened in horror as the light hit the ground directly in the center of the park and caused an explosion that seemed to take out the entire park, as well as some of the surrounding area.

Raven scrambled to get her communicator from her belt. She opened it, "Raven calling anyone." She said in a concerned tone. To her relief 3 Titans immediately responded; Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. She assumed Starfire was safe since she was with Robin. She sighed with relief.

"What was that?!" Screamed Beast Boy.

"Not sure, Star and I only heard the explosion." Replied Robin

"I walked out of the auto shop as it happened, it happened too fast." Said Cyborg.

"I saw it," said Raven. "I'm not sure what it was, it started out with a loud sound, then a red light, the next thing I know, it destroys the park."

The rest of the Titans looked concerned. No one had any idea what this thing was, where it came from, and why it destroyed the Jump City Park.

"Everyone meet at the park. We have to get to the bottom of this." Instructed Robin.

With that, everyone put away their communicators and started making their way to the site of the explosion.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, hope you all found it interesting. Sorry that Cyborg's little part was short, I honestly have no knowledge about cars, so. Anyway, make sure to review if you liked it, or if you hated it. Criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
